


Bitey

by cocoacabbage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, Cute Watercolor Blood, M/M, Not writing/Just Images, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoacabbage/pseuds/cocoacabbage
Summary: A vampire and a vampire hunter...?
Relationships: Riku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Naughty List Exchange 2019





	Bitey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robot_Reni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot_Reni/gifts).

> For Reni~! You've been an awesome source of inspiration since I've gotten to know you. Hope you have a happy holiday season!! :>


End file.
